


Behind Closed Doors

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Share house. For real. As real as fiction can get anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [cleotine](http://cleotine.livejournal.com/) in the Ohmiya Winter Wedding exchange over at [ohmiyawedding](http://ohmiyawedding.livejournal.com)! Original Post [here](http://ohmiyawedding.livejournal.com/34244.html).

It was late at night one day when Nino was on his way home after his platinum data movie filming. Home. Their home. Not the pretty set of the Share House segment in HnA, no, that was fake and everyone knows it. They even started filming them walking to the set - afraid that any crazy fangirl will misunderstand. But no. This was the real thing, started before the HnA segment was conceived. It scared them all at first that the content writer for the variety show actually came up with such a segment, but their managers assured them it was pure coincidence that the segment start a month after they moved in together. Nino was pretty sure their manager had been dropping hints though… but the viewers seems to be loving it and as idols, their job is to please right?

 

The Arashi share house started when they were busy planning for their upcoming concert that was later to be know as 'AraFest'. Arashi is pretty much THE top JE band now, and although he didn’t want to sound arrogant, Nino was grateful for that. For all the opportunities they were given. They merely had to say the word and the agency will do their best to support them… like the policewomen outfit for Sho's birthday… well the agency DID make them cover up their legs, but the fishnet stockings they wore didn’t cover up their legs no matter how you look at it. They were free to do what they want like that. And this year, they had decided to do something really special for the fans, only that they didn’t know what. And so the discussions started, all the late night discussions at the Jimushou… Ohno and Sho had once ended up sleeping over in their resting room sofa one night after a very late discussion (Aiba and Jun had gone home earlier while Nino was at filming). Sho woke up with a terrible backache (although Ohno enjoyed the sleep) and had volunteered his home as their meeting place thereafter. Sho's house wasn’t nearly quite enough to fit five people though, and their managers decided to take action after an early morning visit to Sho's house and finding the members sleeping in various states on the sofa and floor. Needless to say everyone had a backache after that… (well except for Ohno, who was more than content with his comfortable 'bed' on the sofa. They asked Sho to go back to his room but he refused, saying that it was too lonely. Nino had Ohno as his pillow but didn't sleep well as he spent the night trying not to fall off the narrow sofa.)

 

So a week later, their managers surprised them by showing them into their new home. A huge apartment (by Tokyo standards) with 5 individual bedrooms, a kitchen, and a nice living room with a huge TV (for them to watch concert videos for inspiration) in front of a homely kotatsu. When asked about the cost, the managers would only say that it'll be deducted from their pay, and they left after warning them not to sleep on the floor again. (Nino had made his manager give him an hour long back rub the day after sleeping with Ohno.)

 

One by one they moved in. Ohno was the first, bringing with him his merger selection of clothes (eventually Nino had to 'raid' Ohno's apartment so that leader would stop wearing that same few shirts). Nino followed, just because Ohno was there (well didn’t didn’t have much to pack anyway, besides his games, which he got Ohno to help him move). Aiba moved in next, bringing with him a ton of food and snacks. Jun moved in with the help of his friends - they came with (literally) a truckload of J's belongings. Sho was the last to arrive, being busy with News Zero and Nazodi movie filming. Eventually he got Aiba to help him pack and move.

 

And so before they realised it, months had passed. Staying together turned out much better than all of them had expected. J had initially bulked at the idea of having zero personal space/time, but in practice they were all so busy that J had actually wished he was able to spend more time with the rest together.

 

It was 3am that night (or rather, morning) when Nino walked into the house and flipped on the lights. He walked to the fridge to grab a drink. It'll be beer tonight. He opened and can and took a long drink as he flopped down on the sofa comfortably. Noting happily that Ohno seems to have finally taken his advice of trying to sleep on the bed (instead of the sofa) for a month. That was until he glanced over at the dining area and did a double take. All the five chairs were lined up neatly and there was Ohno, peacefully asleep. As angry he was that Ohno was NOT taking his advice, he couldn’t help but smile at leader's adorable face. Of all the facial expressions that leader makes, Nino loves his sleeping face best. Nino sat down on the empty chair as he continued to stare at Ohno (Ohno was only sleeping on the last four chairs). He briefly considered kissing Ohno, but eventually settled on staring at the sleeping leader. Plus it was no fun kissing a sleeping Ohno. He settled for rubbing his cold can of beer on Ohno's forehead and cheeks instead. Nino was about to give up and get a ice of ice to slide down Ohno's shirt when Ohno finally woke up.

"Ohayo…" A disoriented Ohno mumbled as he sat up.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked, upon realising that the sky outside was still pitch black.

"Its time for you to wake up." Nino replied, and immediately attacked Ohno's lips.

Ohno was startled at first, but quickly regained composure and wrestled control over from Nino. Pushing Nino down on the chair, Ohno eagerly explored Nino's mouth with his tongue. Nino smirked when they finally broke the kiss apart.

"Strong as always ne leader? Why are you sleeping out here anyway?  Didn’t I tell you to sleep on the bed?"

"But its more comfortable here…" Ohno pouted.

"Carry me to bed." Nino demanded.

Ohno smiled as he wordlessly lifted Nino and carried him to his room. As Ohno gently laid Nino on the bed, he raised an eyebrow at the clothes that Nino was still wearing.

"Yes yes, don't look at me like that, I'm not wearing jeans to sleep…" Nino sat up as he started undressing on the bed.

"Pass me my…"

His pyjamas was handed to him before he even finished speaking. Ohno was always considerate like this. Nino looked up to see Ohno with a smug on his face and a naughty twinkle in his eyes. He pounced on Nino the moment the jeans were off. Nino clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Didn't you say you don't like sleeping on beds? Get off!" Nino demanded half heartedly.

Ohno gave his best 'I'm so sad please grant me wish look' as he said, "But beds with Nino on them are comfortable!"

Ohno then proceeded to nestle his head into Nino's chest, earning him a smack and a groan from Nino.

"Can't you wait till I get undressed first?" Nino asked, pushing Ohno away from him as he untried to undress.

Ohno eyed him with attentive, smiling eyes.

"Stop it old man! You're so creepy when you look at me like this!"

"Fine!" Ohno turned away with a huff.

'You're so cute like this' Nino thought with a smile. He's lost track of how many times he'd purposely 'angered' Ohno just to see his cute angry expression. Sometimes Ohno would puff up his cheeks irritably and huff, other times he would knit his eyebrows and stare. Nino got dressed and quickly reached into his closet for a bottle and hid it in his PJs while Ohno was still looking away.

"Go turn off the lights for me" Nino ordered. Ohno pouted and turned off the lights before walking out the door, still hurt from Nino's 'rejection'.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, old man!"

"To sleep?"

"You don't like my bed?" Nino swear he saw Ohno flashing a grin before he jumped onto Nino's bed.

"Oi don't do this! " Nino chided.

"You're going to pay if my mattress spoils" He mumbled.

"Hmmmmmm" Ohno replied, snuggling up to Nino.

 

Nino waited till Ohno was asleep before making his move, which was almost instantly. It was a good thing Ohno sleeps really fast, or Nino would have fallen asleep too and missed on a night of action. He pulled the bands of Ohno's boxers and slid a hand in to gently massage his length. Ohno woke up immediately, eyes wide open.

"Kazu?"

"Don't you like my massage?"

"Unnnnnn….." Ohno responded by clinging closer to Nino.

Nino gave up with the irritating boxers restricting his movement and pulled it off, allowing his hands more room to do even better things to Ohno's length.

"Ahhhhh Nino….! Enough! Pants… down!" Ohno growled as he fumbled about for Nino's pants, smirking as he found the familiar curve of the lube bottle Nino hid in his PJs earlier.

"So you are prepared eh?" Ohno opened the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount on his hands and proceed to scissors Nino's opening.

"Ahhhh" Now is was Nino's turn to moan and groan. Ohno continued probing and scissoring, stretching and preparing Nino.

As he stuck his third digit in, Nino complained. "Just... get with it already!"

"Satoshi… Satoshi… Satoshi…." Nino moaned as Ohno lowered himself onto Nino.

The fullness was so very stimulating, and Satoshi always knew how to hit the right spots. Ohno moved faster and faster, fully enjoying every sensation of Nino's tight hole. Aware that Nino hadn't had as much attention as he had been getting, Ohno's hands moved to Nino's length, stroking fast in rhyme with his movements. The extra stimulation was too much for Nino to take, as he screamed his lover's name loudly before coming in Ohno's hand. At just about the same time, Ohno released his load inside Nino. Panting, Ohno collapsed on top of Nino, hugging the younger man as they both fell asleep.

 

They were still in the same position - half dressed and dirty - when Aiba walked into the room to wake up them for AnShi filming the next morning.

"Mou!" Aiba shut his eyes before hurriedly slamming the door.

'I'm so glad our rooms are sound proof!' Aiba shuddered as he thought of what he could have been hearing all night.

 

Sho and Jun stared wide-eyed as Ohno got out from the bedroom 30 minutes later. Nino's bedroom, to be exact. In the kitchen, Aiba giggled. It was J who finally broke the silence.

"So leader finally decided to sleep on the bed?"

"Yup! I have successfully cured Ohno of sleeping on chairs and sofas." Nino announced triumphantly.

"Hmmm… I like Nino's bed…" Ohno mumbled as he nuzzled his head against Nino's neck.

Sho looked away, red faced. J rolled his eyes. Aiba giggled.

"Breakfast time!" Aiba declared with a laugh.

And so began another day in their lives.


End file.
